1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an overprint stamper and a method of making same, and in particular, to the arrangement of a penetrant ink type stamper which allows multicolor printing by overprinting a plurality of different print surfaces on the same positions and a method of working the print surfaces.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, stampers include two types: one that needs a stamper pad and a so-called penetrant ink type one that needs no pad. The penetrant ink type stamper is typically impregnated with single color ink, and even if one depresses its print surface for printing, single color letters or patterns are simply printed on the sheet. Therefore, if one uses the same penetrant ink type stamper and a plurality of print surfaces that are impregnated with various colors of ink are depressed at the same position, then it becomes possible to achieve a multicolor stamper or a full color stamper.
However, in the conventional stamper, in order to realize a color stamper which allows full color printing by using, for example, three print surfaces each having a different color, a high accuracy of printing positions has been necessary so that the permissible misregistrations of three color positions may fall within the range of, for example, 50 .mu.m relative to each other. As a result, an inexpensive stamper allowing full color printing has not been achieved.